Carpe diem
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Representan el amor trágico. El imposible. Representan lo prohibido, el final triste. Y lo saben, pero normalmente deciden olvidarlo y centrarse únicamente en ellos. Aunque por mucho que lo intenten, hay veces que resulta muy difícil ignorarlo.


_Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni rica, y no, no tengo ni la mitad de imaginación que tiene la propietaria de los personajes de este fic. Definitivamente, no soy J.K Rowling._

* * *

Un cruce de miradas en el Gran comedor. Dos brazos que se rozan como si fuera por casualidad en los pasillos. Dos sonrisas que se miran. Una disimulada, discreta. La otra, descarada, socarrona.

Notas que llegan a través de niños de primero, o segundo. Notas que siempre dicen lo mismo. _''En diez minutos te espero en el lago''_ o _''A la hora de siempre detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid''_

A escondidas. Siempre igual. Es su rutina, su día a día.

Y aunque darían lo imposible por ir entre la gente sosteniendo la mano del otro, callan. Porque saben que eso no mejoraría nada. Que sólo haría que el grosor de la muralla invisible que les separa, aumentara.

Corren, gritan, ríen. Viven. Cuando nadie les ve. Y la delicada y elegante mediana de las Black, deja de ser Black por un momento. Deja de ser fina, de intentar transmitir con una mirada su apellido, deja de preocuparse por mantener la compostura. Deja de ser una víctima más de su familia, para pasar ser, aunque sólo sea por un momento, dueña de ella misma.

Y se siente bien. Se siente _libre_.

Es algo tan fuerte que les arrastra, les mueve, les llama. Un sentimiento que se mezcla entre desgarrón y placer, entre terror y valentía.

Saben con exactitud que nadie intentará comprender. Que nadie se parará a pensar si es justo o no. Por _favor, ¿una Black y un hijo de muggles? _Es algo que no está al alcance del entendimiento de su familia. Algo contra la moral de cualquier familia de linaje puro y respetable. Definitivamente, algo por lo que nadie en su mínimo estado de salud apostaría.

Esa es la razón. La razón de los pocos besos. De los escasos abrazos. De los roces justos.

La razón por la que cuando se ven, los ojos de ambos centellean cosas que sólo ellos mismos son capaces de entender. La razón por la que sin ni siquiera siendo conscientes de ello, han creado un lenguaje del cual sólo ellos conocen el significado. Un lenguaje basado en torceduras de boca, miradas furtivas y roces túnica con túnica entre clase y clase. La razón por la que cuando se ven, se besan hasta quedarse sin aliento, hasta que sus sentidos se cruzan y sienten que sus manos saborean y que sus bocas pueden ver. Hasta que los suspiros de ella se mezclan con sus mal escondidos sollozos, que luchan por salir.

Porque ambos intentan ignorarlo, pero lo saben. Hogwarts terminaría. Y detrás de Hogwarts irían ellos. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

_—Estás conmigo y ya te echo de menos—ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico de cabello color bronce y soltó una breve risa muy poco común en una Black, pero muy propia de Andrómeda._

_—Ted, no digas tonterías. No puedes echarme de menos ahora, estoy contigo—replicó la chica. _

_Él la miró e intentó sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue soltar una media sonrisa triste, apagada. _

_—No me entiendes. Aunque ahora mismo estés aquí, a mi lado, siento que te escapas. Te vas, Drómeda, a veces lo pienso y es…—hizo una pausa y prosiguió—Es como si nunca hubieras estado… _

_La castaña fijó su mirada en la de él. Aunque no estaba siendo del todo claro, le estaba entendiendo perfectamente. Las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse._

_—Sólo pienso en cómo satisfacerte—dijo sincerándose, clavando su mirada color miel en los ojos castaños de la chica—Pero nunca podré hacerte feliz, porque nunca podré tenerte—en la última parte de la frase su voz sonó desquebrajada, rota. Le hacía daño decir aquello. Pero todavía le hacía más daño sentirlo. _

Representan el amor trágico. El imposible. Representan lo prohibido, el final triste. Y aquello les tortura, les perfora abriéndoles heridas profundas, heridas que van más allá de lo físico. Heridas que tocan el punto del alma en el que te retuerces internamente y deseas que todo termine de una maldita vez. Heridas que sin saberlo, matan lentamente.

Dolor y placer se fusionan y forman un único sentimiento.

Si alguien supiera de aquella historia diría que están cavando su propia tumba. Pero en realidad, a ellos poco les importa.

Porque si aquella relación es su muerte, no desean morir de otra forma.

* * *

**N.A: Llevo un par de días algo obsesionada con esta pareja. ¿No os parecen geniales? En fanfiction hay poquísimas historias sobre ellos y no sé… A mí me parece una pareja tan buena y válida como el resto. Mi intención con este fic era transmitir mi forma de ver su relación. Siempre a escondidas, con la angustia de saber que todo acabará algún día… Espero haberlo coseguido :)**

**¿Demasiado dramático? ¿Demasiado soso? ¿Demasiado estúpido?**

**Recordad:**

**1REVIEW=1SONRISA (y aunque no me vaya a sacar una, dale al GO)**

**Un besazo muy grande,**

**María.**


End file.
